I am alive
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: AU donde Vincent, el Hombre Morado sobrevive a la muerte en el traje animatrónico y termina despertando en un mundo infestado de zombies. Múltiple Crossover. Clasificación "T" con posible gore en futuros capítulos y violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:** **Este crossover múltiple será sobre un universo alterno, donde el Hombre Morado sobrevive milagrosamente cuando queda encerrado en el traje de Springtrap, pero al despertar y al salir de la pizzería, se encontrará con un mundo totalmente distinto y peligroso, donde la supervivencia es el recurso más valioso que se puede tener.**

 **No soy dueño de FNAF ni tampoco de los otros personajes de anime y series americanas que aparecerán, lo mismo de la música. Todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: **P.O.V de Vincent (O el Hombre Morado):** _"Aquel sonido de los resortes que se salían y de ahí, unos segundos después, el férreo dolor de las vigas atravesando mi cuerpo, haciéndome sangrar, mientras que aquellos malditos niños fantasmas, a quienes yo había asesinado con mis propias manos, sonreían y disfrutaban como si fuera un show de la televisión el verme sufrir y gritar, mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, empapado de sangre y con el cuerpo atravesado por los dispositivos, abrí la cabeza del traje-animatrónico, para pedir ayuda. "¡Ayuda, Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me ayude!" Pedía, pero...¿quién iba a venir a ayudarme? Lo reconocí, yo era el maldito monstruo de esta historia, el que había matado a sangre fría a sus niños, pero ¿por qué debería sentirme arrepentido? No me arrepiento ni nada, odio a los niños, odio esas estúpidas sonrisas que tienen y es más, detesto que ellos sean felices, ya que yo nunca lo fui. Sí, como escuchaste, Mi Querido Lector, jamás lo fui. Viví con una familia que me ignoraba, apreciaban más a mi hermano menor que a mí, hasta mis propios padres me dijeron que yo "era un accidente" y que no tendría ningún futuro. Un día me harté y me fugué de la casa, donde poco tiempo después, se produjo un incendio y todos esos malditos murieron calcinados._

 _Sí, puede ver los cuerpos que eran sacados por los Bomberos y los médicos, en especial vi el carbonizado cadáver de mi hermano de 11 años y los de mis padres, tenían una expresión de terror y yo...Yo estaba vivo, sobreviví a ese Infierno, pero no pude con ellos, simplemente quería volcar mis deseos de furia y odio hacia los más bastardos de este Mundo: Los niños._

 _Trabajé en varios locales de la pizzería, pero era una tortura verlos sonreír, reír y estar con sus familias. Yo era un huérfano de ahora 19 años que buscaba un sitio donde estar a resguardo y una comida caliente todos los días, mientras que ellos lo tenían todo._

 _Un día, alguien se burló de mí, un mocoso que yo mismo tenía ganas de matarlo delante de sus padres, pero me contuve, mi jefe me estaba observando...Maldito gordo ladrón, tú vives con todas las ganancias y yo tenía un miserable salario de $120 y pensar que trabajé hasta en Navidades y en Año Nuevo, mientras que tú te ibas de vacaciones al Caribe con la familia._

 _Todo ese cúmulo de emociones estallaron cuando ese día que les conté, entre la broma pesada del niño, la mirada de mi jefe y la voz baja de los padres, me hicieron explotar, llevando finalmente a mí persona hacia la locura._

 _Y ahí me tienen, atrapado en ese traje, ahora que lo veo, tal vez me lo merezca, este es mi precio a pagar por los crímenes que cometí, sé que el Infierno me está esperando o si tal vez me arrepiente, tal vez vaya al Purgatorio y de ahí logré sanarme. Sea como sea, estoy listo"_ Pensé, mientras que sentía que mi cuerpo iba a ceder, hasta que de golpe, sentí una extraña fuerza que me ayudó a mover mis piernas prisioneras y con esa misma, logré destruir las vigas que me retenían, a pesar de sentir un enorme dolor. Acto seguido, logré salir del traje, aunque estaba muy lastimado y sangraba mucho, pero no pensaba en rendirme, iba a dar batalla hasta el último aliento mío.

 **Termina el P.O.V de Vincent:** Aquel joven, el que todos llamaban como el "Hombre Morado", pero cuyo verdadero nombre era Vincent, empezó a utilizar sus fuerzas para llegar hasta algún botiquín, él sabía muy bien que en la Oficina siempre se dejaba material para sanar heridas, medicinas y hasta gazas, aguja e hilo en caso de accidente, lo cual era una táctica de la empresa para evitar las indemnizaciones a los trabajadores y así no perder dinero.

Se arrastró por el piso y luego se levantó, apoyándose en las paredes, tratando de llegar hacia la solución a su dolor, por momentos se le nublaba la vista y tenía que reponer fuerzas por unos momentos, luego le regresaban y así sucesivamente, como un círculo vicioso. Se preguntaba dónde estaría el guardia de Seguridad, ese chico de su misma edad llamado Mike Schmidt.

\- _"Oh, ya lo recuerdo, a ese lo despidieron por alterar a los animatrónicos, falta de temperamento por gritos y olor, debido a la sudoración y orina al verse rodeado por esos malditos robots"_ Recordó Vincent, quien pudo divisar la Oficina, se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas y para suerte suya, la puerta del lado izquierdo permanecía abierta, por lo cual, llegó a su interior, dejando toda una línea de sangre atrás suyo.

Localizó sobre el escritorio la llave del botiquín de Primeros Auxilios y lo abrió, aunque le quedaban pocas fuerzas, logró hacerse con él y de ahí comenzó a suturar las heridas provocadas por las vigas, aunque para su sorpresa, no habían llevado a penetrar órganos de suma importancia.

Respiró un poco, tratando de sacarse de encima ese mal momento en el que casi moría aplastado por el traje animatrónico, pensó en que tal vez, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, se había producido un milagro y que ahora debía perdonarse tanto él como a los que lastimó en el pasado, para así quedar libre de Pecados Mortales.

Después de ese pequeño descanso y de que el camino estuviera liberado, Vincent se empezó a mover hacia la puerta de salida del local, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes en su cuerpo para poder salir de allí, ya que al llegar a la misma, él la abrió lanzándose a ella, como un oso gigante sobre su presa.

* * *

Cayó al asfalto de la vereda, tosiendo y sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el ambiente estaba extraño, ¿qué había pasado mientras que él estaba adentro? Podía ver que las calles de la ciudad estaban vacías, sin gente, densas columnas de humo se elevaban hacia los Cielos, provenientes de incendios en domicilios, negocios y edificios, gritos al fondo, disparos, explosiones: ¿Qué carajos estaba ocurriendo allí? Parecía como si se hubiera desatado una guerra.

\- Ayuda, por...por...por...por favor...a...ay...ay...ayu...ayuda...ayuda...Necesito ayuda. Pedía, mientras que su mano derecha contra la venda en la herida del estómago y con la izquierda se apoyaba en las paredes de los edificios, tambaleando, otra vez cansado y sin muchas energías en el cuerpo.

Cayó al piso, inmovilizado por el dolor y las heridas, alzó su mano al Cielo celeste, mientras que un poco alejado, recortado en el fondo, una figura tambaleante se acercaba hacia él, lista para matarlo.

Pero cuando aquella criatura, la cual tenía su piel pálida y caída, además de ser lenta, pero reconocía a sus víctimas, trató de matarlo a Vincent, preparando sus manos para abrir su abdomen, hasta que...

 **¡Bang!**

El sonido de un Rifle de Caza dio en la cabeza de aquella criatura, la cual cayó muerta a unos pocos centímetros de Vincent, quien vio la sangre de su cabeza y la materia gris desparramarse por el cordón de la vereda e ir hacia la calle, tiñéndola de rojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? Se preguntó con la voz baja.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Amigos, por aquí, Tío Stan, vengan! Les llamó una joven castaños, mientras que llegaban los demás del grupo, los cuales se llevaron al Hombre Morado hacia un sitio seguro y desconocido. Y antes de eso, Vincent quedó inconsciente tras escuchar el disparo que mató a ese misterioso personaje enemigo.

\- _Tranquilo, vas a estar bien..._ Le dijo la voz de aquel niño castaño otra vez, mientras que Vincent era sacado de allí.

 **P.O.V. de Vincent:** \- _"Lo que sentí luego del disparo que mató a ese enemigo, fue que encontré una extraña paz, mientras que mi vista se nublaba y lo único que funcionaba en mi cuerpo todavía, eran las voces de aquellas personas que me habían salvado...Pero, ¿adónde me están llevando?"_

* * *

 **Bueno, primer capítulo, nueva historia: Se que sonará raro, pero he deseado hacer este proyecto de un AU sobre FNAF con Left 4 Dead, Padre Coraje (novela argentina), Gravity Falls, Gotham y Sailor Moon. Una mezcla bastante extraña, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que les va a agradar :).**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Slash Torrance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Su vista estaba aún difumada y confusa, no sabía donde estaba, ¿qué era ese sitio? ¿Y por qué estaba tapado con una frazada? Todas esas preguntas hicieron que sus sentidos y su cuerpo reaccionaran a la orden de despertarse y lo hicieron, poniendo en movimiento a Vincent, quien se movió un poco, lo que llamó la atención de uno de los personajes de aquel sitio.

\- Doctor Froilán, venga. Le llamó un joven de cabellos negros y vestía un elegante traje café con sombrero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntó a su alrededor y luego un hombre rubio se acercó con un maletín de primeros auxilios- ¿Quién es usted? Le preguntó de vuelta al médico, el cual estaba fijándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida o infección.

\- Me llamo Froilán Ponce, médico del pueblo La Cruz. Respondió el rubio, mientras que le daba la mano a Vincent.

Justo en ese momento, el niño castaño se le acercó y con él venía su gemela.

\- Wow, alguien como tú está protegido por algún amuleto, ese zombie casi te mataba pero lo evadiste. Felicitaciones. Dijo Dipper, pero en la mente de aquel hombre de vestimenta morada no entraba la palabra "Zombie". ¿Qué estaba hablando ese chico?.

\- ¿Zombie? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Y...? Pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie, el Doctor Ponce le detuvo y lo volvió a recostar en el colchón donde estaba durmiendo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿sí? Por favor, no debe moverse, ya que ha perdido mucha sangre, gracias a Dios, pude cerrarle las heridas que aún tenía abiertas y se está recuperando, pero no debe hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Le pidió el rubio, mientras que Vincent volvía a recostar, pero volvía a insistir acerca de lo que estaba hablando ese niño de gorra azul y blanca con un pino en el medio de la misma.

Vincent vio que el médico le estaba cambiando las vendas que tenía, estaban empapadas de su sangre, mientras que tomaba un poco de algodón de su maletín de primeros auxilios y lo empapaba en alcohol.

\- Te va a doler un poco, pero tengo que desinfectar las heridas y suturar las partes que se abrieron un poco. Me sorprende cómo te lograste sellar esas partes afectadas, te salvaste de milagro, porque casi, lo que sea que te haya atacado, no llegó a tocar tus órganos principales. Se quedó asombrado Froilán, quien empapó en alcohol el algodón y de ahí, empezó a aplicarlo sobre las heridas cortantes que tenía Vincent, quien apretó los dientes. Ya había sentido el mismo sentimiento de dolor, ya que al estar en la Oficina, cosiéndose las heridas, tomó un palo de madera, el cual era un repuesto de madera que le iban a colocar a Foxy, pero nunca se llegó a hacer, él lo utilizó para tenerlo en su boca y apretar los dientes al momento de comenzar con la operación.

\- Agh. Gimió Vincent, quien sintió que todo era una eternidad, hasta que pudo ver como Froilán terminaba de suturar rápidamente y con una gran seguridad, de ahí, el doctor dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le mostró en un pequeño espejo las heridas ya sanadas.

\- Te vas a recuperar, tal vez sientas alguna puntada de dolor, pero no es nada grave. Dijo, tranquilizando sus miedos, pero él era el Hombre Morado, ¿cómo podía tenerle miedo a la muerte sí él mismo había sido un asesino a sangre fría? Ellos no lo sabían para nada de su procedencia o historial.

Vincent se llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca, sintiendo una extraña sensación detrás suyo, una presencia que había experimentado antes, le estaba hablando al oído.

\- _"Te salvaste, lo vi todo, no pienses que he olvidado lo que hiciste con esos pobres niños. Ahora que descansan en paz, tal vez Dios te dio una segunda oportunidad de que pidas perdón por tus Pecados Mortales que aún tienes en ti. No lo olvides, Hombre Morado, no olvides. ¿O mejor prefieres que les diga tu nombre?...Vincent"_ Le habló Puppet (O La Marioneta), quien estaba detrás suyo, dándole a saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

El ex-Guardia de Seguridad no dijo nada, Puppet desapareció, mientras que se recostaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Manuel Costa, el Intendente (Alcalde) del pueblo de La Cruz.

\- Sí, solo necesito cerrar los ojos. -Respondió Vincent a la pregunta del padre de Lautaro y Horacio- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? ¿Y cómo empezó todo allí afuera? Quiso saber, ¿cómo era posible de que en pocos minutos o segundos todo se fuera al mismísimo Infierno con los zombies rondando por las calles?.

\- No sabría decirte, pero cuando te recuperes, tendrás que ir con el grupo. Dijo Manuel, para luego retirarse y dejar que Vincent durmiera un rato, pero en sí, no tenía sueño, solo necesitaba descansar su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor, ese sitio se le hacía familiar:

\- _"Dios, cuantos recuerdos, este lugar fue donde me escondí después de que escapara de mi casa en el pasado"_ Recordó ese gigantesco almacén, donde ahora estaba refugiados ese grupo de sobrevivientes.

Volvió a girar la vista por sus alrededores, estaba en un colchón suave en el suelo y protegido por unas gruesas frazadas que lo cubrían del frío y no estaban manchadas de sangre, un poco hacia el Norte del almacén, se encontraba el Doctor Froilán conversando con un hombre de cabellos negros, el cual era bastante conocido para la familia que había hablando anteriormente. Pero cuando volvió a recostarse, en el techo aparecieron los fantasmas de los niños que habían sido liberados, uno de ellos, vistiendo un buzo amarillo se le acercó al joven.

\- _Vincent, ¿así que estás vivo? De seguro estás pensando que ahora hemos vuelto del Más Allá para matarte, no, nosotros no haríamos eso. Pero tenemos una misión para ti: Tú vas a perdonarte a ti mismo por lo que causaste, nuestras muertas quedaron selladas y podemos ahora descansar en paz, pero tú no, tu alma está atormentada por los Pecados que has obtenido; así que te harás cargo de perdonarte a ti mismo, haciendo buenas acciones y sobreviviendo. Nosotros te estaremos observando y, a pesar de que nos mataste, te daremos nuestro apoyo. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Es un trato?_ Dijo el niño dorado, el Hombre Morado lo reconoció.

\- _Golden Freddy._ -Se detuvo unos segundos, pensando en aceptar la oferta de ese niño- _Sí, lo acepto._ Finalmente aceptó la propuesta y estrechó su mano con la del fantasma, los cuales desaparecieron, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje.

\- _"Te estaremos vigilando, no vayas a cometer un asesinato contra esos niños que están en el grupo. De lo contrario, el destino se hará cargo de ti"_ Le dijo el niño del buzo amarillo y de ahí, desaparecieron, dejando el sitio en calma.

Vincent abrió sus ojos de nuevo, al hacerlo, vio que una mano estaba apoyada en su frente y de ahí, sacaba un termómetro de su bolsillo.

\- No tienes fiebre, por un momento pensé que te había dado, ya que te desmayaste. ¿Estás bien? Preguntó una voz y cuando la vista de Vincent estaba nublada, creyó haber visto a su novia Renata, pero al aclararse, se encontró con una joven alta, cabello pelirrojo largo, vestía una camisa verde de cuadros, jeans, botas y una gorra.

El ex-Guardia de Seguridad no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Le preguntó la joven con un tono de voz preocupado.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias. Le agradeció.

\- Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo. Pero bueno, ya que todo está en orden, me presento: Me llamo Wendy Corduroy, soy de Gravity Falls, Oregon. Se presentó la pelirroja y Vincent estrechó su mano.

\- Un gusto en conocerte, Wendy, mi nombre es Vincent. Dio su nombre, a la chica le pareció extraño que alguien tuviera solo su nombre.

\- ¿Y a tu apellido, Vincent? Quiso saber ella.

\- No tengo, bueno tenía, era Belleville, pero lo dejé al huir de casa. Respondió el chico, abriendo esos recuerdos tan dolorosos para él.

Wendy guardó silencio, ya que vio en el rostro alicaído de Vincent una expresión de tristeza.

\- Lo lamento mucho, debiste tener una triste infancia. Dijo ella apenada.

\- Mi familia jamás sabía que yo estaba vivo, tenían esa manía del preferido y se olvidaron de mí, siendo el primogénito. La voz del ex-Guardia de Seguridad era fría, ya que siempre había sido así con su entorno por el abandono sufrido. Wendy, por su parte, apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Vincent, sabiendo que ella también tenía su historia por contar.

\- ¿Y crees que tu familia esté viva? Yo estoy buscando a los míos, pero no sé nada de ellos. Preguntó, queriendo saber y tratar de romper el hielo que mantenía en capsulada la conversación.

\- No -Negó Vincent- Los míos están muertos. Respondió secamente.

\- ¿Murieron hace poco por los zombies? Preguntó Wendy, pero a su vez, eso generó otra pregunta en la mente del muchacho.

\- ¿Zombies? Y para tu respuesta, mi familia murió en un incendio pocos días después de haberme fugado. Todos se quemaron vivos. Me sentí, tal vez, libre. Dijo, moviéndose un poco.

\- Lamento mucho tu tragedia y con lo de los zombies, es cierto, perder a tus seres queridos, pero tampoco está bien que les desees el mal porque te dejaron. Le trató de aconsejar Wendy.

\- Te agradezco tus consejos, es que recién rescatado y todo esto de que hay muertos vivientes en las calles. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Y quiénes son estas personas? Quiso saber todo Vincent, mientras que ella lo invitaba a dar un pequeño recorrido por el almacén y para que conociera a los sobrevivientes.

\- Ven conmigo, es hora de que conozcas a cada una de estas personas. Le dijo la pelirroja y el joven, evitando sonrojarse, tomó la mano de la chica y ambos emprendieron el recorrido por el lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: **Flashbacks de Wendy:** \- _"Era una mañana hermosa en Gravity Falls, podía sentirlo, el aire fresco de las montañas y el dulce aroma de las flores y los árboles que invadía nuestro pequeño pueblo, el canto de las aves dando una cálida bienvenida y un buen despertar para las personas que hubieran tenido un mal día la vez anterior, tal vez con ese sitio de tranquilidad, las cosas se pondrían tranquilas, pero...Estaba equivocada, supe que ese día iba a ser distinto, algo que cambiaría para siempre la historia de todo el pueblo e incluso del Mundo"_ Pensaba la chica de cabellos pelirrojos al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambió por completo.

Los zombies la tenían rodeada, las calles estaban repletas de personas muertas, siendo devoradas y otras revivían, uniéndose a las infernales legiones de muertos vivientes que avanzaban en busca de carne y sangre para saciar sus apetitos.

\- ¡Atrás, no me obliguen a usar esto! Les amenazó la chica, quien tomó del cuerpo de un policía que se había suicidado cerca de la entrada al pueblo, su arma reglamentaria, una Pistola Browing GP-35, aunque tenía apenas sola la munición en el arma, iba a utilizar esas 15 balas para abrirse camino, uno de los zombies estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando ella, aunque nunca había manejado un arma de fuego, apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada al cráneo de aquel monstruo, matándolo al instante, salpicando las paredes del callejón y el rostro de la chica con su sangre y materia gris muerta.

Aunque el primer zombie que mató cayó al suelo, empapándolo con aquel líquido rojo, la horda de cuatro de esas criaturas seguía avanzando, por lo cual tuvo que arriesgarse a saltar por la valla metálica que separaba al callejón y lo hizo, pero cuando uno de los infectados la tomó por la pierna, ella se veía que estaba a condenada a morir y a ser convertida en una de ellos, hasta que alguien liquidó a esa tropa de muertos vivientes. Un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro, estos fueron los suficientes para inutilizarlos a esos podridos y de ahí rescatarla.

\- ¿Robbie? Preguntó ella al ver al muchacho que una vez en el pasado fue su novio: Robbie Ashley Valentino había ido en su rescate. El muchacho portaba un bate de baseball con punta de hierro con el cual había matado a esos zombies, salvando la vida de Wendy.

\- Veo que estabas en aprietos, así que decidí ayudarte. Le dijo él, bajando el arma y mostrando su clásico comportamiento de galán, tal vez en un intento de regresar con ella.

\- Robbie, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero este no es el momento exacto para andar con romances. Agradeció la pelirroja y luego señaló hacia la calle, donde los golpes y disparos habían atraído a un número importante de muertos vivientes que venían hacia ellos.

\- Ven, vamos a mi casa, allí estaremos a salvo. Dijo y ambos escaparon de callejón, atravesando la pequeña ciudad, la cual ahora se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla.

* * *

La casa de los Valentino, a su vez que era una agencia funeraria, fue el sitio perfecto para estar a salvo de los muertos vivientes.

\- Aquí estaremos hasta esta noche, nos iremos de aquí hacia el Norte, tal vez hacia Alaska. Dijo Robbie, quien había cerrado la puerta, después de haberse abierto camino por las calles hasta llegar al domicilio y de ahí se atrincheraron.

Wendy estaba confundida aún, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había sido salvada por su ex-novio, ¿cómo podía sentir ahora ese sentimiento de a que ahora todo cambiaba a su alrededor?.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme, Wendy. Le dijo Robbie, quien se le acercó, viendo que ella dejaba su arma sobre la mesa de vidrio de la sala de charlas.

\- No es por eso, Robbie, es que, no sé qué decirte. Pero, gracias. Respondió la pelirroja, mientras que el muchacho revisaba todo para el viaje.

\- Sé que no estás contenta de verme, ya que rompimos, pero te entiendo. Finalizó el gótico, quien se sentó a su lado. Wendy, por su parte, no sabía qué decirle a aquel chico que una vez en el pasado fue su ex-novio.

\- Robbie, ¿dónde están tus padres, Tambry y los demás? Preguntó la chica, pero el muchacho no respondió, en su cabeza podía ver aquel momento de cuando estaban en medio de un velorio de un pariente suyo, éste se había levantado del ataúd y atacó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la novia de Robbie, matándolos a todos y convirtiéndolos ahora como nuevos "refuerzos" de aquel Ejército de Muertos.

\- Los maté, Wendy. Los maté. Respondió el chico, él nunca había hecho algo así, jamás usaría un arma para matar a las personas que amaba, pero, en un momento como ese, todo valor de ética y moral estaba muerto, ahora la única ley en ese nuevo Mundo era sobrevivir o morir en las calles.

Robbie inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, haber tomado una decisión así era triste, pero no sabía qué hacer, si no acaba con los zombies, él sería uno de ellos. Para calmarlo, Wendy lo abrazó y lo tranquilizó, aunque ya no estaban en pareja, eran todavía amigos y éstos siempre estaban juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Al caerse el gótico, se fueron preparando para salir en la noche, aprovechando que los zombies eran pocos en esa zona, ya que estaban concentrados en el Centro del pueblo de Gravity Falls, por lo cual, ellos se iban a dirigir con rumbo al Norte.

\- Bien todo listo. Dijo la pelirroja tras comprobar que el coche del joven funcionara.

\- Listo, espera. Pidió un minuto para ir a recoger el rifle de caza de su padre, el cual era uno de palanca Marlin 444 y las municiones, las cuales estaban en la habitación de sus padres.

\- Te espero aquí. Esperó Wendy a que el joven volviera y de ahí se pudieran marchar, pero mientras que todo estaba en calma, algo que incomodaba a más de una persona, ella escuchó pasos que venían hacia ella, provenientes del lado Oeste de la calle.

Sí, lamentablemente allí estaban los zombies, quienes venían en su avance hacia donde estaban la pelirroja y el gótico, la primera no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, si tocaba bocina, atraería a los zombies, pero si a la vez no lo hacía, éstos la tendrían atrapada. No tuvo más opción que hacerlo, tocó la bocina varias veces, llamando tristemente la atención de los muertos vivientes, pero a su vez, alertaba a Robbie del peligro en el que se encontraban. El chico tomó el arma y las municiones, cruzando por el techo y quedando sorprendido de ver a toda una legión de esos podridos rodeando a Wendy en el auto.

\- ¡Resiste, allí voy! Gritó el chico, quien iba a saltar hacia el techo del auto, la chica lo debía mantener quieto y de ahí, saldría bien la caída.

\- ¡El coche está en posición, vamos, Robbie, tú puedes! Le animó Wendy y el chico lo hizo, pegó un gran salto hacia el vehículo, logrando aterrizar en el techo.

\- ¡Sí, lo logré! Festejó, mal momento, no debió haber cantado victoria todavía, ya que sin que se diera cuenta, en el último momento, un zombie se acercó hacia él y con fuerza lo sujetó de atrás, incrustando sus dientes infectados en el cuello del muchacho, haciéndolo sangrar y empapando el vidrio de adelante con su sangre, mientras que trataba de desligarse de la mordida.

\- ¡ROBBIE, NO, NO! Gritó horrorizada Wendy, pero supo que no tenía más opción, había sido infectado, el virus se contagiaba por las mordidas de los zombies hacia las personas sanas y ahora más de esas "tropas", se estaban acercando para probar la carne de ese gótico, el cual gritaba de dolor y terror.

\- ¡W, W, Wendy, WENDY, SAL DE AQUÍ! Le pidió como último deseo, para que sobreviviera.

\- No, no puedo. Se negó a irse, pero el chico, con sus últimas fuerzas, apoyó su mano en el vidrio de adelante y dio sus últimas palabras. También entregó el rifle y las municiones a la chica.

\- Cuídate, Corazón. Ten un buen futuro. Te protegeré por siempre, a ti, a Dipper y a todos nuestros amigos. Nunca estarás sola. Le prometió el chico, para luego fallecer a causa de las heridas provocadas y la gran pérdida de sangre, pasando de ahí a convertirse en el desayuno de los muertos vivientes.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se escapó, no podía sentirse más culpable por no haberlo podido ayudar, los sentimientos de culpa la torturaban como si fuera una prisionera de guerra.

Pero en el medio de la fuga, ella no vio que un gran grupo de muertos vivientes controlaba la ruta, por lo cual ella los embistió, terminando por perder el control y estrellándose un par de metros de las afueras de Gravity Falls.

* * *

Parecía que había pasado un largo tiempo en el que Wendy había quedado inconsciente y sin poder moverse del coche, hasta que...

\- ¡Amigos, vengan! Les llamó Dipper Pines al encontrar a su amiga en el auto.

\- ¡Dios, Wendy! ¡Llamen al Doctor Ponce, de prisa! Pidió el tío Stan, mientras que abrían la puerta de adelante y la sacaban de allí.

\- Tranquila, vas a estar bien, tranquila. Le prometió Soos y de ahí se retiraron hacia el refugio que tenían.

 **Fin del Flashbacks de Wendy:** \- Y así fue lo que pasó ese día. Le contó la chica, ella estaba horrorizada al recordar esos recuerdos que había tenido en ese lamentable suceso, lo único que conservaba de Robbie era una antigua foto de él cuando estaban juntos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Wendy, debió ser triste lo que has tenido que sufrir. Dijo Vincent, sintiéndose mal por ella, mientras que daban un recorrido en el almacén, en donde estaban los demás supervivientes.

\- Aquí muchos perdieron a sus seres queridos, Louis, por ejemplo, fue al Sur con su grupo, pensando que estarían a salvo pero resultó ser que estaban equivocados, no había un tal refugio, el sitio había sido destruido por los zombies y cuando trataron de escapar por un puente, después de haberlo activado y todo, los muertos vivientes aparecieron de a miles con horribles mutaciones que mataron a tres de sus amigos, solo él pudo escapar, llegando al puente pero los monstruos comenzaron a subir por el mismo y no tuvo más opción que lanzarse al río.

\- ¿Y llegó hasta aquí? Preguntó Vincent sorprendido.

\- Se unió a nosotros cuando estábamos en las cercanías de Utah. Había encontrado un vehículo en buen estado que le llevó hasta nosotros, además, todavía estamos buscando algún lugar donde poder refugiarnos. Aquí no nos será de mucho tiempo. Le contó Wendy, mientras que seguían con el recorrido.

* * *

Entre otros supervivientes también estaban los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines junto con Soos Ramírez, el tío de los niños, Stanley "Stan" Pines y su hermano Ford, los seguían la Familia Costa, compuesta por el Intendente del pueblo de La Cruz, Manuel Adolfo Costa, sus dos hijos Lautaro y Horacio, el abogado de ellos, Enrique Guzmán, el Doctor Froilán Ponce y el matón de la familia, Pedro Olmos Rey.

\- Los de allí son Oswald Cobbeplot y Edward Nygma, ambos son de Gotham y los de allí son de Japón, son Rei Hino junto con su novio de Peach Creek, Eddy, ellos fueron los últimos en unirse a nuestro grupo. Le contó Wendy, tras haber finalizado con el paseo, por así decirlo, lo llevó a Vincent hacia donde estaban Stan y Ford, a la espera de conocer más a fondo al ex-empleado de la pizzería.

* * *

\- Lautaro aún está a la espera de alguna llamada o emisión de emergencia para que nos digan hacia dónde debemos ir. Le contó Ford a su hermano.

\- Tenemos que esperar, aquí no somos líderes del grupo, pero debemos estar atentos a todo, la munición, la comida y las medicinas se nos agotarán si no encontramos un lugar para abastecernos. Agregó Stan, mientras que miraban los mapas sobre a dónde debían moverse.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos, por lo cual, giraron su vista y allí estaba Wendy con Vincent, listo para introducirlo.

\- Por fin se despertó nuestro amigo durmiente. Dijo la chica, mientras que el ex-Guardia de Seguridad daba una pequeña sonrisa y luego lanzaba una risa.

\- Oh, genial, ya era hora, amigo, ¿cómo te sientes? Ven, siéntate para que charlemos. Le pidió amablemente Stan y el chico obedeció, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Wendy para presentarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: \- ¿Así que trabajabas en una pizzería llamada "Freddy Fazbear Pizza? Es interesante, ese sitio fue muy criticado por varios inconvenientes, incluyendo la desaparición de cinco niños en 1987. Pero ahora que sabemos que tú trabajaste allí, es mejor de olvidar el pasado: Vincent, estamos en una situación bastante complicada, ¿lo sabes? Le preguntó Stan Pines, tras haber conocido la historia de Vincent, quien había trabajado en la pizzería, pero ese momento no era para discutir sobre quién o quiénes eran los culpables de los asesinatos, ahora necesitaban sobrevivir.

\- Pueden confiar en mí, no pasará nada, lo prometo. Juró el muchacho, mientras que Ford se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

\- Hijo, nosotros éramos un grupo bastante numeroso, pero cuando los muertos vivientes atacaron nuestro refugio, fuimos diezmados, apenas somos los que estamos aquí únicamente, nadie más, muchos eran amigos nuestros los que fueron devorados por esos podridos y ahora están en sus filas. Le explicó el hermano de Stan, mientras que revivían esos recuerdos dolorosos de las pérdidas sufridas.

\- Entiendo, pero...Aún estoy bastante sorprendido de lo que me contó Wendy sobre esos monstruos que vio el hombre de ahí, el que se llama Louis, ¿es verdad? Deberíamos ir al Sur, tal vez estamos a salvo allí. Sugirió Vincent, pero Stan se levantó e hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

\- Muchacho, el Sur ya no existe. Le informó y eso causó que los ojos del ex-Guardia de Seguridad se abrieran como platos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Preguntó Vincent.

\- La Fuerza Aérea de EEUU ha llevado a cabo una serie de bombardeos, los cuales destruyeron todos los puentes y aislaron a los zombies, es para que evitar la epidemia no salga de allí. Respondió a su pregunta, ir al Sur sería ir un suicidio masivo.

\- ¿Entonces adónde iremos? Quiso saber Dipper, quien escuchó toda la conversación.

\- Lautaro en estos momentos se encuentra buscando una señal en la radio, solo tenemos que esperar. Le dijo Stan, mientras que en ese momento, ingresaba el hijo mayor de Manuel hacia la sala donde estaban a salvo.

\- Tenemos un lugar de evacuación: En el Distrito Policial, la Central de la Policía está albergando gente, no está muy lejos, a solo unas pocas cuadras. Informó Lautaro, mientras que miraban en el mapa en dónde estaba ese lugar.

\- Es cierto, no está muy lejos, pero no creo que deberíamos salir ahora. Negó el pase de salida hacia el refugio de la Policía.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Vincent.

\- Estamos muy escasos de comida, deberíamos de ir a algún negocio que esté cerca, pero las calles son un verdadero Infierno, salir allí significa la muerte. Dijo en respuesta para la pregunta del muchacho de la pizzería, Ford.

\- Los conseguiremos mañana mientras vamos hacia la Central de la Policía, por ahora tenemos algo para que nuestro nuevo amigo pueda comer, ya veremos cuando estemos en las calles de nuevo. Dijo Wendy y de ahí, se fueron a descansar hasta el otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: \- _Creo que no deberíamos ir ahora a buscar comida. Nuestra ruta está hacia la Central de la Policía, allí podrían sacarnos_. Escuchó Vincent hablar a lo lejos y en voz baja a Horacio y Lautaro, ya que estaban pensando que ir a buscar suministros, los alejaría de su destino: El refugio.

\- _Lo sé, pero a su vez, estamos muy escasos de comida, Stanley dice que si no hay refugio seguro, deberemos ir al Norte o hacia el Oeste, una de dos._ Alegó Lautaro, mientras que escuchaban pasos, ambos apuntaron las Pistolas Browing que tenían, pero se encontraron que el responsable de esos pasos que parecían más bien de arrastre, eran los de Vincent.

\- Disculpen si los asusté. Pidió disculpas el hombre de vestimenta morada.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, che, está todo bien. Estaba hablando con Horacio sobre este momento crítico. Le contó Lautaro y de ahí le hablaron sobre la situación de que debían ir hacia la Central Policial y allí de seguro serían evacuados, pero temían de que el lugar no estuviera listo para enfrentar a las oleadas de zombies.

\- Entiendo. Pero al menos los zombies son lentos, no como otros que he visto de que hasta pueden escalar las paredes. Dijo Vincent.

Después de una pequeña charla, Vincent volvió a la cama que tenía en el suelo, un silencio profundo se sintió en todo el lugar, mientras que afuera solo podían oírse los pasos de algún zombie errante y perdido de su horda de muertos vivientes, adentro montaban guardia Lautaro y Horacio, mientras que en el balcón, Pedro Olmos Rey estaba con un rifle de francotirador, apuntando hacia los zombies que intentaran cruzar hacia la vereda donde estaban ellos a salvo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente emprendieron el viaje hacia la Central de la Policía, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Vincent, Wendy, Soos, los Costa, el Doctor Ponce, Olmos Rey, el abogado Enrique Guzmán, Oswald Cobberplot, Edward Nygma, Eddy y Rei Hino, sabían que era un peligro salir en medio de la Madrugada, pero si esperaban más, reconocían que tal vez el mensaje no fuera cierto.

Llovía afuera del refugio y soplaba un viento frío que provenía de las montañas de los Estados Norteño pegados al Canadá, todo era un caldo de cultivos para lo que pasaría en aquel escenario de silencio.

\- Tengamos cuidado. Pidió Wendy, mientras que avanzaba en silencio con los demás, verificando cada palmo y las calles que estuvieran seguras para el paso.

Vincent observaba todo, el humo de los incendios en los edificios, casas y negocios que se elevaban, muchos ya se estaban apagando y pasaban a tener un color blanco, por otro lado, los coches abandonados e incendiados y ese olor a combustible que quemaba el interior de las narices del grupo. Pedro Olmos Rey y Lautaro revisaban algunos coches intactos, con la posibilidad de poder conseguir un medio de transporte y así moverse por las calles.

\- Carajo. Maldijo el matón de los Costa al probar el tercer coche pero éste no funcionó para nada.

\- ¿Nada? Preguntó Manuel.

\- Ninguno de estos sirven, pero si probamos todos, vamos a perder tiempo. Alegó Lautaro.

\- Olvídenlo, vamos. Pidió Manuel y se pusieron marcha hacia la Central de la Policía.

Se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás esa parte de la ciudad y caminaron hacia el refugio, esperando poder encontrarlo estable y seguro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Las calles no eran en el mejor momento un sitio para andar buscando ese refugio, ya que además de incendios y autos destruidos, como también de cadáveres pudriéndose en las mismas, el peligro mortal de los Muertos Vivientes que merodeaban por allí, ellos eran los responsables de la destrucción de una gran cantidad de refugios y las masacres ocurridas allí, el peor riesgo era cuando venían de a montones, como un Ejército interminable, el cual se abalanzaba contra las rejas y muros de Seguridad, derribándolos y no había forma de pararlos, a pesar de que se contaran con las mejores armas y municiones, lo mismo de explosivos, éstos seguían avanzando y de ahí ingresaban en los refugios, para proceder a saciar su hambre de carne humana.

\- Ninguno de estos coches funciona. Dijo Pedro Olmos Rey, tras haber probado con varios de los mismos, que estaban estacionados en las cercanías de un pequeño local de comida.

\- Creo que no tenemos más opción que seguir a pie, es demasiado arriesgado permanecer en este lugar mucho más tiempo. Pidió Dipper de que se movieran.

\- Estoy con el chico, vamos. Dijo Vincent y se pusieron en marcha.

En medio del avance, Louis se acercó al recién llegado.

\- Oye, ¿así que trabajabas en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza? ¿No es así? Preguntó el oficinista.

\- Sí, era el peor lugar para trabajar. Respondió Vincent con un tono terco.

\- No digas eso, yo iba allí cuando era niño junto con mis amigos de la escuela, después de aprobar los exámenes, nos íbamos allí a celebrar y la pasábamos bomba. Defendió Louis aquel local.

\- ¿Alguna vez conociste "FredBear Family Dinner"? Fue el primer local de la cadena de pizzerias, se inauguró en 1973, yo trabajé allí en primeros días **(Nota: Ya sé que muchos dicen que en FNAF 4, el restaurante "FredBear Family Dinner" se inauguró en 1983, pero no sé, yo vi en uno de los mini-juegos, que aparecía la fecha de inauguración en 1973. ¿Será cierto? ¿O era 1983? Por ahí estoy exagerando, por eso les pido su ayuda en esto)**. Le contó sobre sus primeras experiencias en esos locales.

\- No, yo nací en 1976, pero un amigo mío fue allí y me contó que a un niño, su hermano mayor y sus amigos lo metieron dentro de la boca de un animatrónico llamado FredBear y le aplastó la cabeza. Dios, pobre niño, hay que ser un hijo de puta para jugarle una broma de esa manera, encima en su cumpleaños. Alguien así merece ir preso de por vida. Alegó Louis, ya que por eso, ese restaurante cerró.

\- ¿Y tú al cuál ibas? Preguntó Vincent, caminando un poco alejado del moreno.

\- En 1987 se había inaugurado "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza", estaba muy bomba ese local, allí siempre fuimos a celebrar por nuestras calificaciones cuando aprobábamos los exámenes del colegio, con mis amigos nos divertíamos, jeje, una vez, bailé con Toy Chica, fue gracioso, te lo contaré: Estábamos celebrando porque habíamos logrado aprobar una prueba de Matemáticas muy complicada y en esa época, a los animatrónicos los dejaban interactuar con la gente, entonces se me acercó y uno de mis amigos, Jeremy, me dice _"Louis, baila con ella, no ves que te está invitando"_ y lo hice, hasta todavía tengo la foto, mira. Le contó y de su bolsillo sacó una foto con la que estaba él de joven bailando con Toy Chica, Vincent la tomó y le dirigió una mirada de odio hacia aquella animatrónica.

\- Veo que odiabas tu trabajo, ¿no? Preguntó Louis al ver la mirada llena de odio de Vincent.

\- Odiaba ir todos los días, pero el único en el que podía estar, ya que en otros sitios no me aceptaban, además mi jefe era una rata que me pagaba poco. Le respondió el ex-Guardia de Seguridad.

\- Te entiendo. Alegó Louis.

\- ¿Y luego qué hiciste cuando cerró? Preguntó Vincent, mientras que se alejaba un poco más.

\- El día que lo cerraron y desmantelaron a los animatrónicos "Toys", fue el peor momento que pude haber experimentado, los amaba tanto, la última vez que fui con mi familia, nos tomamos una foto con todos ellos, fue una lástima, encima de ese pobre Guarida de Seguridad, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Era Jeremy Fitzgerald? Sí, así se llamaba, que lo mordió Mangle en la cabeza. Gracias a Dios no estuve allí ese día. Se alegró Louis de saber que no había sido testigo de ese día.

En ese momento, Vincent al darse la vuelta, vio que detrás suyo estaba "Puppet", vigilándolo, en ese momento, la Marioneta Payaso se acercó hacia él.

\- ¿Así que te escondes de lo que hiciste? ¿Verdad, Vincent? Le preguntó Puppet.

\- Cierra la boca, maldita estúpida, tú no eres mi Jefe. La mandó a callar, pero ella le tomó de la mano.

\- Hicimos un trato. Hizo recordarle de la promesa.

\- Y lo estoy cumpliendo, ¿acaso piensas que te voy a traicionar? Vincent se alejó de ella, pero volvió a repetir el mismo proceso.

\- ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas que casi mueres en el traje de Springtrap?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú el que mató a esos cinco niños inocentes?! ¡Eras tú el culpable! ¡Y ahora que se te dio una nueva oportunidad, tú la desperdicias, porque en tu corazón puedo ver todavía la maldad tuya! Gritó Puppet, pero Vincent le tapó la boca.

\- _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué_ es?! Habló en voz baja.

 _\- Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo, yo solo estoy aquí con los demás para observar y evaluar tu progreso._ Respondió Puppet y desapareció en el acto.

Luego de aquella desaparición, el ex-empleado vio que el grupo se había alejado bastante hasta que vio a Louis dirigirse hacia él.

\- Eh, ¿estás bien? Preguntó el moreno.

\- Sí, estaba tomando un respiro. Respondió Vincent y ambos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, volviendo con el grupo.

Siguieron avanzando en medio del silencio que reinaba en las calles, sin nadie en ellas y con el miedo de que los muertos vivientes los descubrieran, Ford pidió que adelantaran el paso.

\- Amigo, ¿no crees que deberías ser más comunicativo? Le preguntó Louis.

Vincent no respondió, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, estaban por salir sus palabras de su boca, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó una voz.

\- No, no puede ser. Se escuchó la voz de Dipper al ver que el refugio que habían escuchado en la radio, la Central de la Policía había sido arrasada por completo por los zombies.

\- Dios, ¡no! Gritó Manuel y todos se acercaron.

\- Esto debió ser hace poco. Observó el grado de destrucción y muerte producido en el sitio, Cobberplot, quien se acercó hacia la puerta de la entrada principal, la cual había sido derribada.

\- Será mejor que revisemos el lugar, por ahí encontramos a algún superviviente. Sugirió Edward Nygma e ingresaron en aquel sitio.

\- Sí, vamos. Pidió Stan e ingresaron, cruzando la puerta de acceso derribada y al entrar allí, el sitio era una verdadera carnicería: No habían resistido al ataque, habían casquillos de balas por doquier, adonde fuera la vista, todo era un verdadero campo de batalla, el olor a humo, producido por los incendios en los muebles, al parecer, la gente trataba de confundir a los zombies.

Habían cuerpos por doquier, muchos mutilados por los zombies y los cadáveres de esos podridos estaban desparramados por todo el edificio, las ventanas destruidas y sus cristales desperdigados por doquier.

\- Cuidado. Pidió Rei Hino, ya que estaban cerca de los cristales de las ventanas.

\- Dios, esto parece escenario de un atentado terrorista, como los de Medio Oriente. Se lamentó Dipper de ver semejante escena, Stan no quería que sus nietos vieran ese lugar.

\- Niños, será mejor que se queden aquí. Pidió Stan, pero Ford le hizo un gesto de "no".

\- No es bueno que se queden aquí, es demasiado arriesgado. Temió él por la seguridad de los niños.

\- Tienes razón, de seguro pueden haber zombies aquí. Agregó Stan y les tapó los ojos a sus nietos.

Avanzaron por los pasillos y llegaron hacia la zona central de la Central de la Policía, donde habían cuerpos por doquier.

\- Esta batalla no la ganaron los refugiados ni los zombies. Todos murieron aquí. Señaló Mabel.

\- Y parece que muchos se suicidaron, he visto a varios cuerpos de personas que se tiraron por las ventanas. Dijo Louis.

Se quedaron un rato allí, buscando comida y municiones, encontraron lo que pudieron, para después irse de la Central de la Policía.

\- _"Recuerda que tienes una promesa que cumplir, Vincent, no nos falles"_ Le habló Freddy Fazbear junto con los demás animatrónicos.

\- _Si cumplo con mi palabra, ¿ustedes me dejarán en paz?_ Preguntó él.

\- _"Te dejaremos en paz cuando hayas cambiado esa actitud llena de odio"_ Le dijo Foxy, mientras que le mostraba su garfio.

Después de esa comunicación, apareció el Doctor Froilán Ponce, quien venía con los Hermanos Costa.

\- Encontramos dos coches, uno es una caravana. Les comunicó el doctor rubio.

\- Bien, vayamos allá. Ordenó Vincent y de ahí, fueron hacia el estacionamiento de la Central, en donde estaban guardados los vehículos.

* * *

En el estacionamiento subterráneo había un fuerte olor a combustible (nafta) por la fuga en los coches, además de que habían también impactos de bala contra los muros y hasta una de las paredes estaba destruida, producto del coche de un vehículo, cuyo conductor se había despistado por los muertos vivientes.

\- Son estos de acá. Mostró Lautaro, una era una RV Móvil color negro y el otro era un Albany-Washington, color negro.

\- Perfecto, subamos las cosas a la RV, un grupo irá en el coche Albany-Washington y el otro para la RV, de prisa, no tenemos tiempo. Pidió Vincent, quien tomó esa decisión y de ahí, tras llevar los suministros al segundo coche, partieron inmediatamente de allí.

Todo el sitio quedó en silencio y desde uno de los edificios, podía apreciarse la figura de Puppet, vigilando al ex-Guardia de Seguridad.

\- _"Recuerda nuestra promesa, Vincent, recuérdela"_ Pidió la Marioneta y desapareció en el acto de allí, quedando todo de nuevo en silencio, donde solo aquel escenario de muerte y destrucción era la protagonista de esa ciudad de los EEUU.

* * *

 **Saludos para Ponyboy1004 :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y tengan una buena semana, Camaradas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Vincent miraba por la ventana de la caravana la destrucción dejada por los muertos vivientes, no parecía haber una digna señal de vida, los cadáveres en las calles, la sangre por doquier, casquillos de balas, vidrios perforados por los mismos, incendios por todas partes y el olor, ese espantoso olor a carne humana calcinada y quemada, donde perforaba la nariz y las fosas nasales como si fuera veneno, se hacía presente en todas partes.

\- El camino más seguro es hacia Canadá, deberemos ir por todo el Oeste y de ahí hacia el Norte. Mostró en los mapas Oswald Cobberplot.

\- No queda otra opción, es todo un callejón sin salida ir hacia el Sur, cualquier intento será detenido por esos podridos. Alegó Nygma, quien tenía la vista fija en los mapas y libros que tenía la caravana.

\- Es impresionante todo esto. Dijo por su parte Wendy.

\- Tú lo has dicho, es como el propio Infierno se hubiera desatado en la Tierra. Mencionó Stan, quien iba al volante con Ford, mientras que lo guiaba Nygma y Cobberplot.

\- No hay nada peor que esto. Señalo Stan, viendo por la ventana la enorme masacre ocurrida en las calles de Utah, parecía algo tan irreal ver tantos cuerpos tirados en el suelo de esa ciudad, sin vida, muchos fusilados, los cuales eran vistos por doquier, sin detener la mirada hacia donde la dirigiera, era como una eterna visión de lo que eran las guerras.

Los dos coches avanzaron despacio por esa parte de la ciudad, sabía bien que los zombies podrían levantarse, Louis miraba también por la ventana de la caravana todo ese horrendo show, habían muchas familias enteras que habían sido ejecutadas a balazos por las fuerzas del orden al no poder restablecer la calma en la zona.

\- Vi esto en Pensilvano. Recordó hechos tan similares a muy poca distancia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Vincent.

\- Los cuerpos fusilados en las calles, esos carteles de _"Prohibido el paso"_ o _"Mantenga los brazos en alto, no corra hacia las cercas. Uso de la fuerza letal autorizada"._ Les dijo, mientras que su mente era invadida por esos recuerdos tan atroces.

\- Creí que algo así se vería en las películas de zombies como las de George. A. Romero, no en la vida real, pero, Dios...Iba a continuar Vincent, no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba teniendo enfrente suyo, tanta muerte y destrucción por doquier era signo de la desgracia acontecida en esa ciudad.

* * *

Sabían que por la radio, los disturbios continuaban, si, _"disturbios"_ , lo que los medios ocultaban, por orden del Gobierno de los EEUU, ya que no podía cundir el pánico de una epidemia zombie en la zona, pero parecía que su mentira no les duraría tanto, ya que ésta se estaba expandiendo por todas partes, en especial hacia la Capital de la Nación.

\- Pararemos aquí un rato. Pidió Ford, quien se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo, en donde iban a re-aprovisionarse y ver qué ruta seguirían.

Mientras que algunos veían que la calma permanecía en ese pueblo, ya muchas personas habían ido abandonando el lugar para ir hacia zonas más seguras y alejadas de los muertos.

\- La mejor ruta es ir hacia el Oeste, para México, hacia la Baja California. Señaló el Doctor Ponce en el mapa que llevaba Nygma.

\- No queda otra, hace poco escuché que Canadá cerró el paso a los estadounidenses y México hace lo mismo, pero creo que podremos ir hacia donde dijeron. Apoyó Dipper su idea.

Vincent, por su parte, se hallaba caminando por los albores de los bosques, pensativo en lo que le había dicho Puppet y la promesa que había jurado hacer con ellos de cambiar y así ser perdonado por los crímenes que cometió en la pizzería.

\- ¡Eh, Vincent! Escuchó la voz de Louis, el ex-Guardia de Seguridad resopló, no quería estar acompañado por nadie, solo quería estar solo y respirar tranquilo, pero se veía que eso era imposible de cumplirse.

\- Ah, Louis, sí, ¿qué pasa? Preguntó Vincent.

\- Venía caminando por aquí, filmando la paz de esta zona, oye, por cierto, dicen Stan y Ford que iremos a la Baja California, México. Le contó sobre lo que ocurría.

\- Me parece perfecto, siempre quise ir al desierto. Aprobó ese proyecto.

Justo en ese momento, en el lado donde estaba el grupo, Dipper y Mabel escuchaban por la radio sobre los disturbios en las cercanías del pueblo, sobre todo en la Ciudad de Utah, donde cada vez más se hacía imposible contener a los zombies.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Vincent, cuando escucharon que alguien había entrado a una radio.

\- Iré a ver. Pidió Dipper, pero se le adelantó el ex-Guardia de Seguridad.

\- No, iré yo, tranquilos. Pidió tranquilidad Vincent e ingresó solo en el pasillo oscuro.

El joven ingresó con la cámara de filmación, las personas de aquella radio y del estudio de filmación pegado habían huido hacia pocos minutos, desde que escucharon en la radio sobre los muertos vivientes que se duplicaban en varias áreas pobladas de Utah.

\- Dios, no, esto tiene que ser una broma. Hace solo 25 minutos que se dieron las noticias y todos han escapado. Se quedó asombrado y en aquella zona en donde estaba todo vacío y desordenado, allí había una bandera de los EEUU semi-enrollada y descolgada, los sillones cubiertos de papeles, lo mismo el suelo, los cojines estaban desparramados y lo mismo se podía decir de las demás zonas, en especial del pasillo.

Vincent comenzó a moverse y a seguir escuchando aquel sonido, alguien estaba dentro.

\- _Dios, y pensar que en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" no nos daban armas de fuego para defendernos si entraban a robar los delincuentes, maldito mi jefe que tenía antes, espero que te hayan comido los zombies, porque juro por Dios que te mataría si estuvieras con vida, me hiciste sufrir, encima que una noche entraron a robar unos cuatro delincuentes, todos menores de edad y lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a la Policía para que se los llevaran presos. ¡¿Por qué mierda no podíamos tener armas de fuego?!_ Habló por lo bajo el ex-Guardia de Seguridad, quien siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, en donde estaba el camerino de las mujeres, de allí salió un hombre gordo y con barba.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?! Preguntó el intruso, quien se llevaba varias cosas, entre ellas, un pequeño equipo de grabación.

\- No, usted qué hace aquí. Interrogó Vincent ante el susto.

\- Estoy robando algunas cosas, pero mi pregunta es para ti: ¿Qué haces con una cámara de filmación en la habitación de las chicas, eh? ¡Seguridad!. Respondió burlonamente, divertido de aquella situación, hizo un grito para llamar a los Guardias y luego se retiró hacia otra parte del edificio, cerrando la puerta del pasillo con una traba, dejando a Vincent solo.

El joven volvió hacia donde estaban los demás esperando su retorno, cuando lo vieron llegar, supieron que era momento de partir de allí y dirigirse hacia la Baja California de inmediato.

\- No me quedaría aquí ni un rato más, andando. Pidió el muchacho y se subieron a los coches, poniendo rumbo hacia el Oeste.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Al dejar aquel pequeño poblado de Utah, se pusieron en marcha hacia el Oeste, para llegar hacia la Baja California, en donde esperaban encontrar la seguridad de la que tanto habían estado buscando. Por lo cual tuvieron que viajar por la noche, atravesando las rutas vacías, plagadas de coches, muchos en llamas y otros completamente volcados, los cuerpos de civiles y militares muertos en los refugios y retenes y los zombies que deambulaban por el lugar, sin dejar de buscar a sus víctimas para saciar el hambre que les atormentaba.

\- _"Cuando no haya más lugar en el Infierno, los muertos caminarán por la Tierra"_ Recitó Edward Nygma aquel pasaje de la Biblia.

\- Parece una locura, pero sí lo es, es cierto lo que dice. Respondió por su parte Oswald Cobberplot.

\- Nunca había visto en mi vida a estos zombies, siempre se pensó que eran parte de las películas de Hollywood, pero no. Alegó Vincent, mirando por la ventana, mientras que Wendy estaba al mando de la RV y los Costa con Rei y Eddy viajaban en el coche.

\- Oigan, ¿nos detenemos en algún pueblo o sigo? Preguntó Wendy, quien ya estaba por sentir los efectos del sueño.

\- Yo me ocuparé de seguir. Pidió Vincent, ofreciéndose a manejar el coche.

Cuando finalmente el sueño venció a Wendy, el ex-Guardia de Seguridad tomó el mando de la caravana, la cual cruzó por los desiertos páramos de la ruta, donde no había una sola alma, simplemente fuego, destrucción y muerte.

\- Espera, mira para allá. Le señaló Dipper y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué hay? No veo nada. Respondió intrigado Vincent.

\- Allí me parece que estoy viendo a una mujer, detente, puede ser que necesite ayuda. Le dijo el chico, quien convenció al ex-Guardia de frenar el coche y se detuvieron.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se detuvieron? Se preguntó Manuel Costa, mientras que Lautaro frenaba el vehículo y se bajaban también de allí.

* * *

Al bajarse, Dipper fue acompañado por Vincent, los Costa, Olmos Rey, Guzmán, Froilán, Rei y Eddy, quienes fueron acercándose hacia donde estaba una chica castaña, la cual tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, pero aún estaba viva.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Aún está con vida, mirame, mirame, tranquila, vas a estar bien, vamos a llevarte a un hospital! Le pidió Froilán, quien con Rei y Eddy la subieron a la chica al auto negro, en donde partieron hacia el hospital más.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Para dónde vamos? Preguntó Louis.

\- Vamos para el pueblo de Saint Martin, allí hay un hospital para la chica que encontramos, al aparecer intentó suicidarse, Froilán está con ella. Le contó Vincent al oficinista.

\- Cielo Santo, de prisa entonces, pongan en marcha la RV. Pidió Stan, mientras que partían hacia ese poblado.

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo de Saint Martin, vieron que todo estaba completamente desierto y con un caos indescriptible en las calles, lo mismo el hospital, en donde pensaron que habría alguien que los pudiera ayudar.

\- ¡HOLA, HOLA! Gritó Froilán, llevando a la castaña en sus brazos, pidiendo auxilio, pero no había nadie.

\- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! Llamó Vincent pero no hubo respuesta.

El hospital estaba enteramente destruido, no había gente a su alrededor, mientras que la chica agonizaba y al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto, tuvieron que tomar una opción que no era buena.

\- Hay que sacarla de su tormento. Dijo Stan y lamentablemente tuvo que ejecutarla, ya que de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo más por el dolor que le causaba la herida y la pérdida de sangre.

La enterraron fuera del hospital, donde no podrían profanar su descanso, mientras que ellos decidieron emprender el viaje hacia la Baja California, aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer y el peligro los acechaba en cada tramo de las rutas abandonadas.

* * *

\- Ten, te hará falta. Le dijo Wendy, mientras que le extendía un poco de café a Vincent, quien estaba al mando de la RV.

\- ¿Estás mal porque no se pudo salvar a esa chica? Preguntó el joven.

\- Se hizo lo que se pudo, no puedes detener a la Muerte a menos de que tengas un plan. Respondió la pregunta de Vincent, Wendy, quien tenía la vista fija en el camino.

\- Sonará raro, pero por un momento sentí ganas de llorar cuando vi que la mataban a esa chica. Contó el ex-Guardia de Seguridad, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

\- Yo también, digo, ¿quién puede soportar algo así? ¿Quién? Nadie está preparado para algo así, el ser humano vive siempre en peligro y supera todos los obstáculos, pero éste último le lleva su tiempo -Mira para afuera- Solo Dios sabe cuándo detener esto. Finalizó Wendy.

\- Tú lo has dicho, solo Dios mismo puede decidir en frenar esta epidemia zombie. La apoyó Vincent, mientras que iban llegando hacia el Oeste de los EEUU, California era el primer punto antes de llegar a la Baja California, donde aguardaba la salvación.

* * *

 **Saludos para GT4RSR, que tengan un buen Domingo y no se olviden de comentar :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: \- ¿A cuánto estamos de la Baja California? Preguntó Wendy, quien descansaba después de haber estado manejando por varios días la caravana.

\- Aún ni llegamos a San Francisco. Dijo Dipper, mientras que el viaje permanecía en silencio y por varios días no se habían topado con los muertos vivientes.

\- ¿Por qué no estarán los zombies por aquí? Se preguntó Vincent.

\- Debe ser que están buscando comida en otras partes del Oeste del país. Respondió a su pregunta Mabel, mientras que sabían que en muy poco tiempo estarían llegando a la Seguridad, pero no debían confiarse así como así en el camino, ya que éste presentaba muchos problemas y trampas, no solo de zombies, sino también de los delincuentes que andaban merodeando por la zona, en busca de víctimas a quienes atacar.

\- Mientras que estemos todos juntos en esto, nada nos va a pasar. Juró Vincent en protegerlos a ellos de cualquier peligro.

\- Has sido muy bueno, Vincent, la verdad no eres una mala persona. Le dijo Mabel, quien abrazó al ex-Guardia de Seguridad, quien se sonrojó y luego vio como Freddy y sus amigos le animaban a seguir.

\- _"Vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue, sigue"_ Le animaron ellos con Puppet y de ahí él la abrazó a la gemela de Dipper con fuerza.

\- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con ustedes para protegerlos, no me importa el cómo, yo estaré allí siempre. Les prometió el ex-Guardia de Seguridad.

* * *

El mapa que tenía Stan mostraba que su posición en el viaje estaban en el Estado de Utah todavía, ellos debían viajar hacia el Oeste y bajar hasta llegar a la Baja California, pasando por el Estado de California, al llegar a tierras extranjeras podrían encontrar la Seguridad que tanto anhelaban, pero como había dicho anteriormente Ford, los caminos no solo estaban infestados de muertos vivientes, sino que también estaban los bandidos y personas desequilibradas que ansiaban con poder robarles o en el peor de los casos matarlos, si era necesario o por si ponían alguna resistencia.

Pero reconocían que una cosa si era segura, por lo menos estarían a salvo en la Baja California hasta que el gobierno nacional re-acomodara todo y volviera a imponerse el orden en todo el país, pero eso iba a llevar su tiempo.

* * *

\- Ok, escuche, amigos. Pidió su atención Stan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Manuel Costa, mientras que se bajaban del coche con los demás protagonistas.

\- Haremos una parada de descanso aquí, cerca de esa estación de servicio, allí vamos a re-aprovisionarnos y cargaremos combustible a los coches, de ahí dormiremos hasta el Amanecer para seguir nuestro camino, si Dios quiere, estaremos llegando a la Baja California en 48 horas. Les anunció Stan sobre la posibilidad de llegar rápido a aquella región.

\- Genial. Ya me estaba hartando de tanto dormir en el coche. Se alegró Nygma, mientras que iban inspeccionando el lugar de que no hubieran muertos vivientes ni bandidos.

Todo el lugar estaba despejado y seguro, sin ninguna presencia peligrosa. Acto seguido, aprovecharon para dormir allí y conseguir comida y todo lo necesario para el viaje hacia México.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Algunos aprovecharon para dormirse un rato, ya que el viaje iba a seguir, estaban en Utah y todavía les quedaba un largo viaje, ellos permanecían en aquella estación de servicio y para matar el rato, algunos dormían, menos Vincent, éste estaba de guardia afuera de la estación, vigilando que los zombies no entraran, mientras que Oswald y Edward realizaban un inventario de recursos que llevarían para el viaje, otros como Eddy y Rei dormían profundamente.

\- Hey, ¿no podías dormir? Le preguntó Louis al nuevo integrantes del grupo.

\- Sí, pero no quería descansar, quería un poco de paz. Hiciste bien en venir. Le dijo Vincent, respondiendo a la pregunta del oficinista.

\- Tranquilo, la verdad espero que podamos llegar a la Baja California, dice Dipper que llegaremos tal vez entre hoy y mañana. Contó Louis del viaje que aún les quedaba por terminar.

\- Y que lo digas, las cosas van bien para nosotros, pero esto de los zombies, la verdad hice bien en unirme a ustedes, porque sino ya hubiera sido comida para esos podridos. Se alegró Vincent de estar con ellos.

\- No es nada, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. -Louis miró hacia el Cielo- Mis amigos descansan en paz, yo...No debí haberme ido sin antes ayudarlos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Se preguntó así mismo, el dolor por la muerte de sus seres queridos fue un rudo golpe contra él.

\- ¿Cómo fue lo que te pasó a ti y a tus amigos en Carolina del Sur? Quiso saber el Guardia de Seguridad.

El oficinista tomó un respiro largo antes de comenzar a contar su historia.

\- Nosotros estábamos escapando de los zombies en Filadelfia, tuvimos una serie de incidentes con ellos, en especial cuando llegamos a Carolina del Sur, donde supuestamente había un refugio y que de ahí nos llevarían a Nueva Orleans: Estábamos equivocados, la infección había llegado al Sur, no había tan esperado refugio, fue todo un engaño, todos estaban muertos y entonces nos movimos por la zona de puertos, tratando de alcanzar algún barco que nos llevara a Nueva Orleans, pero no pasó nada, no encontramos ninguno, ya que todos estaban incendiándose o hundidos por los bombardeos. Le contó la primera parte de la historia.

\- ¿Crees que los engañaron? Preguntó Vincent, mientras que tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba tirada.

\- No, todos los militares y civiles que estaban allí murieron, lo que pasó después fue peor: Había un puente, el cual activamos para así estar a salvos, tal vez nos rescataría algún helicóptero de la Fuerza Aérea o algún barco de la Guardia Costera y la Armada, pero cuando todo parecía solucionado, surgió la tragedia...El puente se quedó varado, el generador que habíamos encendido sufrió un desperfecto y tuvimos que bajar, lo encendimos y de golpe, nos cayeron todos los muertos vivientes, eran batallones enteros de zombies y de Infectados Especiales, lo más terrorífico eran los dos Tanks que nos atacaron, nos arrojaban de todo y nosotros tratábamos de defendernos. Yo resulté herido en la pierna derecha, así que me llevaron hasta el puente y yo quería ayudarlos: No pude hacer nada, Zoey encendió el sistema y el puente subió, alejándome de mis amigos y viendo como eran asesinados por los zombies y los Tanks: Bill, Francis y Zoey, yo quedé allí, sin poder hacer nada. Siguió contando la historia.

\- Debió ser terrible eso, yo... -Por un momento iba a decirle la verdad, que él era el asesino de aquellos niños en el restaurante de Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza, sentía la penetrante de Puppet y los demás Animatrónicos en su piel, como si quisieran que él se auto-incriminara, cosa que al final no hizo- Yo comparto tu dolor, Louis, tal vez no debí haber deseado la muerte a mi familia, de eso me hace sentir mal, ya que ellos me quisieron una vez, a pesar de que me dejaron para toda la vida. Yo...lo siento...hice cosas muy feas en el pasado, de las cuales me arrepiento y mucho. Finalmente Vincent se quebró, expió sus Pecados que le atormentaban, las almas de aquellos niños que asesinó a sangre fría, les había arruinado sus vidas, los había encerrado en ese "Limbo" o "Purgatorio" en la pizzería, donde también era el Paraíso para ellos pero para él era el propio Infierno, el cual casi se convertía en su tumba, cuando casi moría en el traje de Springtrap.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca hiciste nada malo, ¿o sí? Louis estaba entrando en el tema, sabía bien que su amigo estaba soltando todo el dolor.

\- Louis, yo fui el que asesinó a esos niños en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza en 1987, yo lo hice, yo soy el "Hombre Morado". Respondió finalmente, cediendo ante las lágrimas, el dolor y la angustia que cada momento que pasaba le estrangulaba y sacaba el aire de sus pulmones.

El moreno prácticamente se quedó en silencio, los que estaban despiertos lo escucharon, Vincent temía que lo dejaran allí, tirado, para que muriera a manos de aquellos zombies que anhelaban comer la carne de él.

\- Vi...Vincent...Tranquilo, yo te entiendo. Tranquilo. No llores, ya pasó. Escuchó la voz de Wendy, mientras que el ex-empleado de la Pizzería lloraba a mares, no disimulaba, eran lágrimas de verdad.

\- ¡YO LOS MATE! ¡YO SOY EL MALDITO "HOMBRE MORADO"! ¡YO FUI, YO FUI! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUEN TORTURANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ?! ¡DÍGANMELO! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?! ¡YO QUIERO VIVIR, QUIERO VIVIR! ¡VIVIR! Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y mirando al Cielo, el cual comenzó a nublarse y llegó el silencio.

Comenzó a llover, las primeras gotas cayeron sobre Vincent, quien seguía adolorido y llorando por las malas acciones que había cometido, se sentía como el peor de todos, solo quería olvidar ese horrible pasado y vivir el presente, aunque le costara y mucho, la sociedad y en especial las familias de aquellos niños tardarían en perdonarlo, él les había quitado la vida y ahora se sentía arrepentido. Tal vez con ese perdón se salvaría del Infierno y tendría su sanación en el Purgatorio, pero eso el tiempo lo diría más adelante en el futuro y en cuanto dependiera de sus acciones que hiciera a lo largo de la vida.

Pronto cayó al suelo, desplomado, como si fuera un edificio tras haber sido bombardeado en medio de una guerra y caía. Sabía que ellos lo habían perdonado, pero alguien más se acercó a él, mejor dicho dos personas.

\- Yo te perdono, Vincent. Le dijo Wendy, quien salió de la estación de servicio y fue hacia él, arrodillándose y apoyando sus manos en la espalda del ex-Guardia de Seguridad.

\- Wendy, ¿aún mientras tenga esto me seguirás? Preguntó el joven, pero en ese instante, sintió como ella lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Si yo te pude perdonar, todos también podrán hacerlo. Respondió a su pregunta, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso bajo la lluvia, siendo observados por los otros que aún estaban despiertos y los fantasmas de los niños asesinados, que ahora eran libres.

\- _Lo logró, ¿no?_ Preguntó Brandy a Alfred.

\- _Sí, finalmente lo logró._ Respondió a su pregunta, para luego desaparecer para siempre. Sus almas ya eran libres de esa prisión. Ya podían descansar en paz.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:  Vincent había abierto los ojos, finalmente mostró ante el grupo sus Pecados, él había sido el monstruo, él había matado a esos pobres niños en la pizzería, él casi era asesinado de la misma manera que habían sufrido esos pequeños bajo sus manos, ahora se mostraba, en medio de todo ese Mundo lleno de zombies, mostraba su alma manchada del Pecado Mortal y de su condena al Fuego Eterno del Infierno.

\- ¡Soy un maldito asesino, lo soy, nunca tendré remedio para lo que hice, más me lo perdonaré y es obvio que iré al Infierno, allí estaré ardiendo para siempre! El máximo temor o miedo de él era la muerte, en especial su destino final, el cual sería el ya mencionado sitio lleno de terrores y fuego, donde su alma ardería para siempre por haber matado.

Estaba caído de bruces en el piso, llorando y agarrándose la cara con sus manos, sentía como las uñas se le enterraban en la piel, gritaba de dolor, tanto físico como psicológico, ante la mirada de los compañeros de su grupo, él no podía soltarse de tanta lágrima y dolor.

\- ¡Quiero vivir, Dios, quiero vivir y dejar en el Pasado lo que hice! ¡ME ARREPIENTO, ME ARREPIENTO...MUCHÍSIMO, NO PUEDO SACÁRMELO DE ENCIMA DESDE ESE DÍA, SIENTO COMO SI ME ATORMENTARAN! Exclamó con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Louis al ver a su amigo llorar en el suelo.

\- Al fin descubrimos quién era el "Hombre Morado" Respondió Manuel Costa, mientras que todos lo miraban a Vincent, como si se tratara de un bicho raro, pero a la vez, sentía tristeza por lo que le ocurría.

Wendy se dirigió hacia el joven, el cual se seguía arrepintiendo.

\- ¡Quiero vivir, Dios, quiero vivir! Pedía a cada rato Vincent, mientras que el dolor se le hacía más y más fuerte, deseando poder perdonarse, volver al Pasado y evitar así todos los problemas, pero no podía.

Ese era el castigo que buscaban las almas de aquellos niños muertos: Que él sufriera a cada momento, a pesar de no haber muerto en el traje de "Springtrap", ellos lo estaban torturando con lo que hizo y sobre su pasado.

Wendy corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, mientras que lo abrazaba tiernamente, sintiendo él el amor que jamás había sentido por sus padres o por la chica que le gustaba.

\- Quiero vivir, Wendy, no quiero ir al Infierno por mis Pecados. Lo siento mucho, soy un maldito asesino, siempre lo llevaré en la sangre y en mi alma, la gente, cuando todo esto de los zombies acabe, la gente me querrá matar, me destruirán adonde vaya. Se seguía lamentando el ex-Guardia de Seguridad, mientras que ella apoyaba sus manos en los cabellos negros de Vincent y cerraba los ojos por un buen rato, abrazándolo hasta que él sintiera el calor corporal de ella.

\- Vincent, Vincent -Le llamó ella, apoyando sus manos sobre la cabeza del joven y haciéndolo mirar a sus ojos- Vincent, mírame, todo va a estar bien, tranquilo, tú te estás perdonando, te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste, no mientes, lo dices desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, sé que lo haces bien y que vas a lograrlo, pero también debes pedir perdón a las familias de esos niños, si te sientes culpable y te estás arrepintiendo, eso quiere decir que quieres cambiar, que deseas un buen Futuro y yo te prometo que lo tendrás. Le juró Wendy, quien no se despegó de él ni por un minuto.

\- Eso es lo que quiero y deseo tanto. Pidió el chico.

\- Y lo tendrás. Le aseguró Wendy, besándolo en los labios, sabiendo que ella, como los demás, había sufrido por el comienzo de aquella invasión de zombies.

\- ¿Nunca más estaré solo? Preguntó el joven.

\- Jamás, es mi promesa y la de todos tus amigos. Le prometió Wendy, dándole fuerzas a Vincent, quien se levantó y la besó en los labios por un buen rato, ante la mirada de los demás miembros del grupo de supervivientes.

Sabía que era peligroso, sabía que lo que él había hecho, ahora se arrepentía y de corazón, solo esperaba que esas almas de los pequeños niños asesinados aparecieran y le dijeran que ya estaba perdonado, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían aparecer? Él no lo sabía, debía tomar el tiempo necesario, aunque para ellos, también estaba la idea de ir hacia la Baja California, hacia el Norte de México donde estarían a salvo de los zombies, ya que el Gobierno de ese país había cerrado todas las fronteras para que no entraran aquellas criaturas sedientas de sangre y carne humana.

\- Las cosas mejorarán, amigo, tranquilo, sé que podrás. Le dijo Manuel Costa.

\- Es cierto, somos tus amigos y nunca estarás solo. Te lo prometo. Juró Louis, mientras que le extendía su mano a Vincent para que se levantara del suelo.

\- Además, tú te has perdonado a ti mismo, te sentías culpable de lo que hiciste y querías disculparte, lo has hecho muy bien. Alegó el Doctor Froilán Ponce.

\- Cada persona por los crímenes que comete, también obtiene su perdón y tú lo has conseguido. Alegó Edward Nygma.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte perseguido ahora que te has sanado a ti mismo. Dijo Dipper.

Con las palabras de sus amigos, Vincent se levantó del piso y miró a todos, sabía que debía agradecerles, a pesar de que les había ocultado su secreto más oscuro y frío, él ahora era perdonado.

\- Gracias, amigos. Les agradeció y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

Aún faltaba el último tramo de ese viaje: Llegar a la Baja California, no sería un viaje fácil, pero para ellos, ahora la prioridad era salvar sus vidas de los zombies y de ahí, empezar una nueva vida en tierras extranjeras, lejos del peligro y a salvo en su nuevo hogar.

Solo una prueba más y serían libres de toda esa guerra librada en el Oeste.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Final: Solo quedaba un último tramo para poder llegar hasta la Baja California, hacia la seguridad, a salvo, lejos de los zombies, la muerte y las desgracias, Vincent y el grupo que lo habían rescatado poco tiempo atrás, había revelado todo lo que él había causado con las muertes de aquellos niños en la "Pizzería Fazbear Pizza", lo había admitido, se sentía culpable, culpable del daño que había causado, culpable de haberles quitado la vida a tan temprana edad a aquellos jóvenes y que tenían toda una vida por delante.

Con su confesión y arrepentimiento, Vincent se había salvado de la Condena Eterna en el Infierno por haber cometido el peor de todos los Pecados y era el de matar, su Pecado Mortal se había ido, salvándose del fuego infernal. Pero aún le faltaría tener que declarar y responder ante la Justicia, si es que llegaban a la seguridad de la Baja California.

\- ¿Cuánto estamos? Preguntó Louis.

\- No falta mucho, solo unos 15 kilómetros más y ya estaremos allí. Respondió el Tío Stan en esos momentos y quien, además, tenía bajo su mando el control de la caravana.

Pasaron ciudades, pueblos y localidades, todas vacías, arrasadas, quemadas, bajo el fuego de los incendios provocados por accidentes, explosiones y bombardeos llevados a cabo por las Fuerzas Armadas, las cuales inútilmente no pudieron detener la expansión de los zombies, los cuales sembraron muerte y destrucción por todas partes, por donde pasaran, estaba su maldita marca, pero también estaba la esperanza.

* * *

Pasaron los días y finalmente habían llegado hasta la frontera de San Diego, EEUU con Tijuana, la Baja California, México, lugar donde allí esperaban ver y estar a salvo de los muertos vivientes.

\- _¡Pasajeros, alto!_ Pidió un militar de las Fuerzas Armadas de México, los cuales les ordenaron que se detuvieran y no avanzaran más, Wendy con los demás acataron las órdenes y frenaron.

Dos Soldados apostados en el muro que dividía al territorio en dos partes les hicieron la señal de que salieran con las manos arriba.

\- ¿Por qué lo piden? Preguntó Eddy.

\- Por seguridad, si llegan a ver que no las tenemos arriba las manos o que uno se lance contra el muro corriendo, te fusilan. Le advirtió Cobberplot.

\- Pero nadie fue mordido. Alegó Louis, sabiendo que todos se habían cuidado de ser atacados por los zombies.

\- Será mejor obedecer, andando. Pidió Vincent y se dirigieron hacia donde un Teniente Coronel les indicaba con el alto-parlante hacia dónde tenían que ir y detenerse para su revisión.

Aquel militar se les acercó con tres Soldados, los cuales llevaban sus armas listas, ya que la frontera era una zona muy caliente por los zombies que venían agolparse contra las rejas, vallados y el muro.

\- Buenos días, Caballeros. Les saludó el militar.

\- Buenos días. Respondieron ellos.

\- Soy el Teniente Coronel Emiliano García, de la 9* División de Infantería del Ejército de la República Federal de México, necesito que por favor nos muestren si no han sido mordidos por los zombies o si tuvieron algún contacto alguno con ellos. Se presentó el militar y de ahí dio esa orden.

Todos cumplieron, se quitaron las prendas y mostraron que sus cuerpos estaban completamente limpios de mordidas o rasguños.

\- Esperen, usted, ¿y esa herida en su espalda? Preguntó uno de los Soldados al Tío Stan.

Hubo un momento de tensión, hasta que el hombre del fez granate respondió.

\- Tranquilos, me había cortado con la punta afilada de una viga de una casa que estuvimos refugiados, fue al Norte de Utah. Les contó el hombre.

\- ¿Es verdad? Quiso saber García, ya que necesitaba del testimonio de los presentes.

\- Sí, es verdad. Respondió Dipper.

\- Totalmente, el Tío Stan se había lastimado unos días atrás en aquel refugio. Respondió, por su parte, Mabel.

\- Bien, pueden pasar, adelante. Les dieron luz verde y entraron hacia el interior de México junto con los militares.

* * *

Parecía un sueño, ¿acaso estarían soñando en aquel momento?; no, no lo estaban, de verdad lo habían logrado, un sentimiento de emoción se adueñó de todos los presentes mientras que iban entrando en Tijuana.

\- Por fin lo logramos, Francis, Bill, Zoey, amigos, por fin lo logramos, hemos llegado a salvo a tierras seguras; ya pueden descansar en paz, amigos, muchas gracias por todo. Les dijo Louis a sus amigos caídos en los combates por la supervivencia, mientras queY j podía sentir su alma y cuerpo ya livianos.

\- Todos hemos logrado deshacernos de lo que teníamos por dentro, Louis, por fin somos libres. Le dijo Vincent, quien puso su mano en los hombros del afroamericano.

Cruzaron la frontera, finalmente habían llegado a la Seguridad de las tierras extranjeras.

Ya no había más miedo ni persecuciones por parte de los zombies, ahora habían logrado llegar hasta allí y de ahí comenzarían sus vidas nuevas, tranquilos y sin más preocupaciones.

\- Por fin lo hemos logrado, somos libres de ese Infierno. Festejó Wendy, mientras que se abrazaba con Vincent y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

Y junto a sus amigos, los cuales Vincent agradeció de corazón por haberlo salvado y con las almas de los niños que habían sido asesinados por él en el Pasado, éstas finalmente pudieron descansar en paz, dejando de atormentar al ex-Guardia de Seguridad para siempre: Ya había recibido el perdón, ya había aceptado que debía disculparse y sentirse arrepentido de lo que había hecho en aquellos tiempos, ahora finalmente lo habían logrado, no solo habían evadido a la muerte y la caída, sino que también habían ayudado a Vincent a dejar atrás su pasado. Después de una larga batalla contra los muertos vivientes y el viaje que habían tenido, los sobrevivientes estaban a salvo en México, donde los zombies nunca pudieron cruzar debido a la feroz seguridad impuesta en la frontera, ahora a salvos a allí, era el momento de regresar a sus vidas y reconstruirlas después de una larga huida por todas partes de EEUU.

Pronto, mientras que el Amanecer iba llegando a la Baja California, Vincent y Wendy compartieron un dulce beso frente a sus amigos, los cuales aplaudieron y les desearon lo mejor a la futura pareja que había unido el destino.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega a su final esta mini-serie de 12 capítulos de "I am alive", pero tranquilos, ya tengo otro crossover en mente pero lo empezaré más tarde, el mismo será entre la nueva serie de Nickelodeon "The Loud House" con "Fear the Walking Dead", el spin-off de "The Walking Dead", la cual comenzó el año pasado, 2015, es muy buena, lo mismo "Gotham". También haré varios guiños a los juegos de "Left 4 Dead" pero no diré más :), no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado este crossover y tranquilos que seguiré escribiendo en está página :D. Les mando a todos un saludo y fuertes abrazos, cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


End file.
